


learn to like it

by thegodking



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, No idea where this is going, but its going, idk - Freeform, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodking/pseuds/thegodking
Summary: when taken captive on a first order shuttle, everyone wants to be the hero. after staying behind to deploy the escape pod for everyone else, you're left with the dread of an inevitable capture. and to make matters worse, kylo ren is the one after you.at-least he doesn't treat you like the conventional prisoner, right?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Kudos: 2





	learn to like it

today was a bad day. 

everyone has _bad_ days though, waking up on the wrong side of the bed, spilling your coffee, stubbing your toe, it happens. 

you'd consider your situation a little bit worse, however. 

the sound of blaster shots rang through your ears, jarring your thoughts and clogging your mind. the shouting of your teammates was defending as well, as you ran down hallways and hallways in search of the pods. 

"at this rate, we'll never find any!"

you looked to Poe, the best pilot you'd ever seen. he sounded on his heel, before shakily pointing at stairs,

"its our best shot!"

the group of ten or so soldiers made a break foe the staircase.

you never imagined a simple rescue mission would end up in such chaos. 

someone noticed your panic, a girl, brown hair in what looked like three buns. she spoke softly, "don't worry, poe _will_ get us out of here."

you nodded, slowly. "these damn blasters are giving me a headache,"

she laughed, before extending her hand.

"rey."

you shook it, before giving you her name.

she ducked behind a trashcan for cover, "could be worse you know!"

you raised an eyebrow, "i _seriously_ doubt that."

"kylo ren could be here."

you tensed up at the mention of his name, slowly nodding. "you- you're definitely right."

poe shot past the group, motioning to follow down the stair case. It only took two floors before you had reached the bottom. 

the pilot shouted, "okay! the escape pods should be somewhere near her, split up and search, radio if you find them and run into trouble."

a girl, who looked almost too young to be in the resistance, raised her hand. 

he pointed to her,

"what if kylo ren comes?"

he looked torn, 

"well, all i can say is, run REALLY fast."

everyone gulped, exchanging nervous glances, before the radio blared.

"commander! escape pods, right around the corner! over."

the entire group sighed, and everyone was running again. 

there were 2 pods available, there were only about 10 of you, so luckily there was enough room. 

poe messed with the console outside the pods, before banging his fist.

"what?" rey said, nervously. 

he continued to tap on the console, "someone has to release the pods from this console, I'm the only one qualified to do it."

you raised your hand, shakily "sir, i'm a tech, i'm qualified to be able to release and manually pilot them until autopilot is safe."

rey grabbed your hand, "no, we can't leave anyone behind."

poe nodded, "i'll do it"

you shook your head, "you're the commander sir, you can't be left behind."

"neither can you!"

"just come back for me, i'll be okay."

someone in the back of the group spoke up, "it's one of us, or all of us!"

poe held out his hand, "you're brave, tech. what's your name?'

you shook it, before giving your name and watching solemnly as everyone climbed into the two escape pods. 

setting a course to avoid the debris and patrolling fighters, the pods slowly backed up, until they were secured in docking position. 

you hit launch, and the countdown started.

waving, you smiled. you were scared as _shit_ , but at least these people would be safe.

you watched their seemingly peaceful faces turn into horrified ones.

you glanced at the console, making sure nothing had gone wrong.

the escape pods dropped, and you sighed.

now, to wait until your inevitable capture.

would you get to meet that general hux bastard? that silver storm trooper?

probably not, you weren't anyone important after all.

"damn", you sighed.

the one person you wouldn't want to meet at _all_ , would be kylo ren. you've heard too many stories about his killings and anger issues, you'd rather stay as _far_ away as possible.

you shrugged, maybe he was hot?

there was a laugh behind you. 

a dark, synthesized, sinister laugh.

you froze. so _that's_ why they all looked so scared. 

you close your eyes, slowly turning around.

there was no way you were gonna open them, not willingly, at least. 

heavy footsteps bounced off the walls, until they stopped, right infront of you.

please don't kill me.cpleasedontkillme, oh god don't kill-

"quiet."

what? 

is he stupid? I didn't' say anything-

" _i said,_ be quiet."

you peaked your eyes open, squeaking and falling on your ass upon realizing how _deadly_ close he was to you. 

he was _tall,_ you wondered if he was hot, too.

he laughed.

you squinted up at him, 

the mask started right at you, cold and silent. you shivered. 

"i can hear you."

you opened your mouth, a whisper came out. "hear, um, what?"

he stepped closer, 

something pulled you up to your feet. when you glanced around, you realized nothing at all had touched you. 

he reached an arm out, you backed away, only to find that same _nothing_ locking you in place.

he rested a hand on your head, you closed your eyes, shivering.

"i can hear your _thoughts_."

your eyes shot open, and you gaped at him.

he can hear everything I'm thinking?

he nodde.

you flushed, bright red. 

"awfully brave of you, saving your friends."

he clucked his tongue, 

you realized his hand never left your head.

it traveled backwards, yanking softly at the back of your head. you whimpered.

"what did you think was gonna happen afterwards?"

i don't know, asshole. i was assuming death, honestly."

he pulled hard on your hair, craning your head back to look at the ceiling. 

"that wasn't very _nice_ of you, pet."

pet? 

you yelled, in pain.

"ow! OW! dude that HURTS"

his other hand wrapped around your throat, the coolness of his leather gloves causing goosebumps to break out along your skin."

"address me as _sir."_

sir? why should i-

he seethed, tightening his grip on your throat, you stated to gasp.

"what do you say?"

your hand clawed desperately at the one around his throat, before choking out as well as you could, "please let me go."

"let me go, what?"

"p-please let me go, SIR"

the hold on your neck was released, and you gasped for air, coughing and shaking.

he cooed.

you cocked an eyebrow. 

"see what happens when you disobey?"

"d-disobey? isn't that what prisoners are _supposed_ to do."

he raised a finger, "ah, but you're not a prisoner."

you looked at the glorified bucket sitting on his head, "what the hell am i, then?"

before getting a response, your body went numb, and you were thrown over his shoulder. 

trying to move, you realized you couldn't. 

"one, do _not_ call my helmet a bucket. and two, you're my personal guest."


End file.
